1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illumination assembly, more particularly to a modular angular/curvature illumination assembly whose outer appearance can vary within a wide range.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a wall/ceiling light is mounted on a decorative casing which is secured to a wall. Referring to FIGS. 1 through 6, one or two light units (indicated by the phantom lines) are mounted on a casing 1, 2, 3 in a known manner. The casing 1, 2, 3 is formed from a metal plate by means of a folding machine, and has a simple design. Such a casing is limited in design of shape. Referring to FIG. 7 which shows a conventional illumination assembly with three light units, a plate can be formed into a stepped casing 4 of a complicated shape by use of a press for aesthetic purposes. In this case, however, an expensive die set is needed. Furthermore, if the length of the casing 4 is more than 30 inches, no bulky press can be provided to form the same from a metal plate in this art. The above-mentioned casings 4 also suffer from the following drawbacks:
(1) The angle between two interconnected planar plates must be more than 90 degrees. In other words, obtuse angles are allowed, e.g. the angle A1 of FIG. 8, and acute angles are impossible, e.g. the angle A2 of FIG. 9. Furthermore, the two interconnected and curved plates 5 of FIG. 10 cannot be formed by a press. PA1 (2) Only one color can be electroplated on the casing 4.